Whiskey lullaby
by Jay-xoxo
Summary: One shot. you have to read it because i dont know how to explain it without giving it away. All characters are not owned by me...i can only wish. BUT I DO OWN THE CIRCUMSTANCES I PUT THEM IN! HAHA


Sad One-Shot

Whiskey Lullaby

**Music: Whiskey Lullaby Brad Paisley.**

**I recommend listening to this while reading.**

The man with the gun looked at me with hatred in his eyes.

The tears were running down my cheeks and my heart was tearing in two when I thought of Edward and how he would fare without me. _He would move on._ I convinced myself.

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night_

I had my arms above my head in surrender and the gun was pressed to my temple as if it was fused to my body. The pain in my heart though was greater than the pain than any bullet could ever cause me.

I looked up into the eyes of my captor and put on a brave face, ready for anything that comes at me. Even a piece of lead shot through the brain.

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

Outside I could hear the screams of my family wanting to get inside the room, my brother threatening to kill the bastard who had me, and heart wrenching sobs coming from my love.

_The rumors flew but nobody know how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

The cocking of a gun got my attention and I held my breath ready to face my death. He walked me towards the door and the police that were armed ad ready.

I could hear the mans dark laughter behind me at the little pixie of sister-in-law of mine. My eyes started tearing at the sight of my heartbroken family, but I sent them a sad smile.

The man was yelling out what he wanted to the police and SWAT, but knowing he would never get out of it alive and me knowing I wouldn't either.

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night_

I sent a silent prayer to God in hopes of a miracle or a quick and easy death. The man took the gun and aimed it at my heart getting ready to shoot.

Edward was screaming my name in hopes of keeping the man from shooting. It didn't work. My heart and his were broken when the man pulled the trigger.

I fell to my knees as the man let me go while to police took him down. A tear trickled down my face when I saw Edward running to me.

I fell to my side, clutching to my heart. I sent a small smile toward Edward hoping that it would portray all of my love for him. Edwards's tears were relentless. I screamed when the pain finally fully hit me.

I was struggling to speak, taking gasps between each syllable.

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger_

"I lo-love y *Gasp* yo-ou" I managed before everything started fading and my tears became blurry as my eyes closed for a last time.

I heard people shouting my name and my love holding my hand sobbing into my stomach over and over saying how he loves me.

With my last ounce of strength I pulled my hand up and touched his hair, stroking it, not only comforting him but me too. With one last gasp for air my world became black and my hand dropped from his hair. A person calling my name was the last thing I heard and the last thing I felt was a sweet pressure to my forehead as a promise to see me soon.

_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

3rd person POV.

A love was lost and her loves captor held her hand with tears streaming down his face. Days past before the man was able to breath again. The first thing he did was take a bath. It was also the last thing he did.

He followed his love into the dark abyss that was death only to be together again.

They were lain down together in death in the meadow where they were happiest.

_We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

Their tombstones a mirror image.

Love in life

Love in death

Loved forever.

Some say you can still see them laying in the grass, her face on his chest and a smile gracing their faces. They were in love in life, and in love during death. And they will be loved forever.

R&R

**I have started little one shots about songs.**

**I hope you like!**


End file.
